


Crossroads

by UnproblematicMe



Series: Reverse Omens: Golden Snake and Black Cat [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Reverse Omens, Scene: Crucifixion of Jesus 33 AD (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: When you are too soft for a demon, you can get hurt. Even by an angel, maybe even more so.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reverse Omens: Golden Snake and Black Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Crossroads

The evening sun tinted the sky above Golgotha in red and orange, its dying light streaming over three wooden crosses. Pain and desperation filling the air and Aziraphale’s heart.

He had failed. And oh, wasn’t it ironic? Horrible demon that he was, he usually liked to fail. He hated being praised by the Dark Council for a job well done because it commonly meant he had caused harm to humans. Sure, failing could come with punishment, but Satan – for whatever reason – had taken a liking to Aziraphale and the demon most of the time wiggled out of any and all penalty. Much to the chagrin of his peers.

But now that, for the first time ever, he really had wanted to succeed, he had failed miserably. With his sweetest voice and his most convincing arguments Aziraphale had tried persuading Jesus Christ to leave the path God had laid out for him. To no avail. Jesus, friendly as ever, had thanked him “for the kind offer” with a smile but rejected him. All the kingdoms of the world could not make this man waver. Which would be his death.

There was only one person Aziraphale would even consider admitting it to, but he liked Jesus. He had walked close to him all his life, just like Corael had. They were playing Heaven and Hell’s age old game around the Messiah, influencing people to wrong or right and watching the carpenter’s steps. Jesus had spotted Aziraphale now and again, his warm eyes looking at him softly – and full of love. Even though the demon was sure Jesus saw him exactly for what he was, the man would raise his glass towards Aziraphale in the tavern and smile at him, this loving, caring and all-knowing smile. But now the kind man was going to die for the Great Plan.

Someone stepped beside him and he did not have to look up to know who it was.

“I’m sorry, dear,” he said.

Harshly the angel grabbed the demon’s arm.

“You’d better have a good explanation for capturing me in that magic circle!”

“You weren’t listening to me, dear.”

“I was in a hurry, Aziraphale!” Corael hissed.

“Yes, I can imagine. You were off to the prison to do something incredibly stupid.”

“Stupid?” Corael’s grip tightened. “I thought you care for him, too? And now trying to save him is stupid?”

“Dear, I…”

“Wait,” Corael said darkly. “Was that you? Did you manipulate Judas to…?”

“Don’t you dare putting that on me!” Aziraphale was getting irritated, too. “You know as well as I do that this…” he pointed at the Messiah being tortured to death. “…is Heaven’s plan.”

“That doesn’t mean that there was no demonic intervention,” the angel gave back.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the demon said sarcastically. “I confused you with the angel who has been here since the beginning. Unlike you, he would know that humans are perfectly capable of being stupid, cruel or both fully on their own.”

Corael let go of his companion’s arm and huffed.

“Oh, I tried to intervene, Corael,” Aziraphale continued. “I was sent here to tempt Jesus away from God’s path and for once I really tried to do my job well because that would have saved his life.”

“And yet you kept me from trying as well,” the angel snarled.

“Heaven wants this man dead,” Aziraphale said quietly but desperately. “You would have achieved nothing, except getting yourself in trouble.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When I reported my ill success,” the demon said with a sigh. “Ligur was surprisingly lenient. So I followed him after the meeting. I heard him talking to Hastur. Obviously they learned over the backchannels that with the crucifixion Heaven not only wants to make poor Jesus a martyr but also test an angel’s loyalty.”

“What?” Corael breathed out.

“Yes, that’s why Ligur wasn’t upset when I failed to ruin the divine plan,” Aziraphale nodded. “He said – I quote – ‘when those white-winged wankers will devour each other over this, it’s worth it.’”

“What? No. They wouldn’t…” Corael sighed, interrupting himself. “Who am I kidding? Of course they would.”

“I’m afraid so,” Aziraphale spoke sadly. “I went to the prison after…erm… securing you. I couldn’t even go near the place. They had warded it against my kind and I felt at least two Archangels. But I don’t think Jesus would have come with me anyway.”

“They were really on the lookout for me,” Corael said, more to himself.

Aziraphale put a comforting hand on the redhead’s shoulder, but Corael roughly pushed it away.

“You still had no right to make that decision for me,” he hissed.

“I… what?” Aziraphale asked confused. “Corael, Heaven wants Jesus to die, he refused to listen to me and two Archangels were there to make sure their plan comes to fruition. You really would risk everything for the very very very slim chance to give Jesus a few more fleeting years?”

“If so, it was _my_ decision to make, not yours,” the angel insisted. “Why would it be any of your business?”

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open but snapped shut again. Biting his lip to keep it from trembling, he let his features harden.

“Why indeed?” he said in a cold voice. “If they pull you off Earth forever, I’ll never see you again. Why would I care? You sure enough do not!”

With that he turned his back on the angel and hurried away with quick steps.

*

His footsteps disturbed the thin layer of sand the wind had carried over from the desert. Corael felt miserable. It was his grief for Jesus and even more so the feeling of guilt for hurting Aziraphale and the mere terror he felt at the thought of having lost his demon. He could no longer sense him and could only hope it was not a sign of his friend being in trouble. Even if the thought of Aziraphale hiding from him pained him.

It was ironic. A few hours ago he had basically fled Jerusalem because he could no longer stand the bitter contrast between the streets buzzing with life and the gruesome death he had witnessed. The people had acted like nothing was wrong. Like they had not murdered the best of them just three days ago. Sure, Heaven had planned it this way, but never had Corael believed that this plan would work out. How could humans turn so fast on a man like Jesus?

He had felt like he could not breathe, but now on the long vast road outside the city, he felt alone and exposed. Sighing he let himself fall against a lonely rock and closed his eyes to protect them from the burning sun.

Soon he heard footsteps and a shadow fell over him. He had not seen a single soul on the road so that was more than a little weird. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and faced the stranger.

His eyes went wide open. This was no stranger at all.

“Jesus?”

“Hello, Corael,” the man smiled.

“What? I… saw you die.”

“I’m a little surprised myself,” Jesus chuckled. “But apparently being dead doesn’t mean a lot when you are the son of God.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m leaving Jerusalem. Not the best of memories, you know?”

“But won’t they be looking for you?”

“Obviously someone saw me ascend to Heaven.” The Messiah shrugged and then he smirked. “I’m not going to correct them.”

“Where will you go?” Corael asked.

“It’s a big world. There has to be a place for a humble carpenter somewhere.”

“No offense, my Savior,” said the angel, scratching his head. “But you’re a really bad carpenter.”

Jesus laughed that warm and gentle laugh of his and patted Corael’s shoulder.

“That is true,” he admitted. “But don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’d invite you to come with me, but you have to find your friend and apologize.”

“How do you…?” Corael started but stopped himself when Jesus raised a brow. “Right! Son of God.”

Jesus nodded, almost smugly.

“If I’d only knew where to look for Aziraphale,” sighed the angel. “Since our fight, I couldn’t feel him, I think he is actively hiding his presence from me.”

Again Jesus smiled at Corael, hand still on the angel’s shoulder.

“I’m sure everything will turn out alright, my friend,” he said. “Give my regards to Aziraphale when you find him.”

“Will do,” Corael nodded, feeling nostalgic.

“Goodbye.” Jesus nodded. “Maybe we will meet again. Because in the end… all roads lead to Rome, right?”

Corael shook his head with a fond smile as he watched the Messiah walk along the road, waving one last time.

“Great guy,” he murmured. “But half of the time I don’t know what he is talking about.”

The End


End file.
